Driving Lessons
by Crysie
Summary: Matt wants to learn how to drive, and Tai is the only one who can help him, of course! A silly and sweet TAITO! Very sappy, as well! *Chapter 2 FINALLY up*
1. Seat Belts

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
  
Oh yet another sappy Taito from Sapphire Goddess. Let's all jump for joy now. One... two... *blinks*  
  
Anyway, no one wanted to read what I wrote up there, so I'll just get on with the point of the story. Haven't we all tried driving and either are scared and/or suck at it? *jumps up and down* Oh, oh I think I do suck! *is scared to drive*  
  
Anyway, enjoy the story cause it's an adorable TAITO!  
  
  
Driving Lessons  
Seat Belts  
by Sapphire Goddess  
  
  
The first thing you do when you get into the car is shut the door and put on your seat belt.  
  
Matt was about to reach for his seat belt when he instead turned and gave a flat look at Tai. I'm not that car-stupid.  
  
And this comes from the boy who thought you could go through a red light when no cars are coming?  
  
Hey! Blame that on my dad's bad driving. Besides, I only thought that until I was thirteen!  
  
Tai snickered. Are you going to start the car or not?  
  
Matt sighed and put the key in the ignition, bringing the car to a start by turning it.  
  
Now I'm going to keep my hand on the emergency brake just in case.  
  
Matt didn't say anything, but he was glad Tai was planning to do that because he really had no idea what he was doing!  
  
T-Tai, how come the car is moving? Matt asked, trying to keep his nerves down as the car slowly began to move, not even going faster than a person walking would.   
  
Because cars automatically do that.  
  
Matt frowned, feeling confused. It always looks so easy to drive when he would watch his dad or Tai, but now when he's off to do it himself it seems so complicated and hard.  
  
Now Matt, grip the wheel - yeah, like that, and get a feel of the wheel - hey that rhymed! - by doing figure eights in the parking lot.  
  
Matt sighed, turning the wheel. This wasn't so bad... considering he hadn't even stepped on the gas pedal yet!  
  
After a few laps, he turned to Tai, finding him with a smirk on his face staring at him.  
  
What are you staring at?  
  
Matt, you have no idea how adorable you look right now.  
  
Since when has Tai called him adorable?  
  
Tai swallowed. I mean that you're so determined and... stuff, he finished lamely, swallowing once more.  
  
Matt nodded slowly and continued staring at Tai until he turned away. Gasping, he leaned across Matt and turned the steering wheel quickly.  
  
Matt swore as the car turned (though it wasn't even a fast turn because the car was moving so slow). Tai sat back up and pulled the emergency break.  
  
Matt said, looking past Tai at the fence they would have ran into if Tai hadn't turned the wheel. I guess I should have paid attention more.  
  
What gave you that idea?  
  
Matt grinned sheepishly. Should I just continue doing what I was before?  
  
Tai blinked. What was that?  
  
What was what?  
  
Never mind, Tai replied, sighing. Just keep doing figure eights for a bit longer.  
  
Ugh! That was what I was asking before!  
  
Oh! Oops!   
  
Matt shook his head and let the car roll slowly into action as Tai's hand lifted the emergency brake off.  
  
It was quite for a few minutes until Tai turned on the radio, quite loudly at that, causing Matt to jerk the wheel.  
  
Christ, Tai! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?  
  
That phrase is over used. Think of something more original.  
  
And you're one to talk?  
  
I always think of original things to say! Tai retorted.  
  
Whatever. You're just jealous because I'm ten times better looking than you.  
  
I have to agree on that.  
  
Matt gave Tai a strange look, which caused him to quickly say, I mean no! I'm way better than you! I was just imitating those stupid fan girls of yours that are always screaming about your band!  
  
Then you are bad at imitating, Tai. I suggest you don't take up a career in voice acting.  
  
That's fine with me. I wouldn't want to be an actor anyway. Playing professional soccer will be so much greater than standing in a studio repeating line after line-  
  
If you make it into profession soccer, Matt said, cutting Tai off.  
  
I probably won't make it, Tai said in a tiny whisper. I'm not that stupid, you know. I have other plans if I don't make it.  
  
Matt stepped on the brake pedal and forced Tai to look at him. Don't think like that! You're the one who's always encouraging me to work on my music, and because of you, I do the best I can. And-  
  
But you're talented at that! I'm not that great at soccer.  
  
Tai, don't say that! You are really good! Matt exclaimed, trying to think of more things to say. It was hard, though, because Matt didn't know that much about soccer and wasn't exactly sure how to put what he thought into words.   
  
Tai smiled weakly and glanced out the window. Why don't you try to park within the yellow lines. It's good practice for when you go to actual store parking lots.  
  
Matt turned the car and attempted to park in one of the yellow framed slots, but ended up in the middle of two.   
  
I'll never get this right, he grumbled, turning off the car.  
  
Never say never.  
  
Now who's using the over-used phrases?  
  
Shut up.  
  
Matt smirked and closed his eyes, resting his head against the seat of the car.  
  
Are we calling it quits for the afternoon?  
  
Let's just call it a break, Matt replied.  
  
You did pretty good for your first time.  
  
Matt blushed slightly at this, his mind wandering to the not-so-innocent way of thinking. That only lead to him day dreaming about kissing Tai, which resulted in more blushing. It was an contemptible cycle.  
  
What's wrong with you?  
  
Matt opened his eyes. Nothing. Why?  
  
No reason. You're just sort of quiet now.  
  
I've never been a loud mouth like you, Tai.  
  
Tai laughed and shoved his shoulder gently. Let's get practicing again.  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
Hope you like it so far! More should be out soon!


	2. Reverse

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
I'm well aware I haven't continued this for ages... and I have a very good excuse, as well. Just let me think of one .  
  
**Driving Lessons  
Chapter 2: Reverse**  
  
I'm starving to death, Tai said, pulling into the drive through of a McDonalds.  
  
No, you're not. Think of the poor kids in Africa, Matt said, beginning to scan the menu for something to eat. McDonalds wasn't his first choice, but it was the closest fast food joint around.   
  
Let's not go to the poor kids in Africa, all right? Mom is always telling me about it whenever I complain about her cooking.  
  
Then don't complain about her cooking, Matt said, reaching over and turning down the volume of the radio. He hated the station Tai had turned too, but decided against saying anything. After all, he already had complained about eating at McDonalds.   
  
Tai turned to Matt, giving him a grim look. Are you trying to tell me that you actually like her cooking? he asked, sounding as if it were the most bizarre thing he's ever heard of.  
  
Well, no. That's going too far. All I'm saying is don't complain, Matt said, still scanning for something _actually_ edible.   
  
What do you want to eat? We're going to be asked as soon as this car moves forward... If he ever does, Tai said loudly, half shouting out of the car window.  
  
Matt shook his head and went back to reading. Did he want a Big Mac? No, no he didn't. They looked disgusting. Tai must have noticed his facial expression at the thought of eating the gross burger because he suggested they go eat somewhere else.  
  
It's all right, Tai. I think I'll just have those Chicken McNugget things, Matt said, shrugging. He looked at Tai smiling, a little surprised that Tai would offer going somewhere else, especially since he had quite a fondness for the fast food restaurant.   
  
After everything had been ordered, Tai drove back to the parking lot Matt had been practicing in. Immediately––as if to expect anything else––Tai dug into his food. As much as Matt liked Tai, he was _not_ attractive when he ate.  
  
Is there any napkins?  
  
You're like a child, you know that? Matt asked, making a face as he fished through the brown paper bag for the white cloths. He handed a few to Tai, who dirtied them quickly, due to his hands being covered in ketchup.  
  
Shut up. How are the nuggets?  
  
They're delicious, Matt said, neglecting to tell Tai the truth. In reality, he thought they were much too greasy and didn't even taste like the annoying clucking animal.  
  
You're such a liar.  
  
Matt froze, mentally scolding himself for not sounding more convincing. Why do you say that?  
  
Because I know you well, Tai replied in such a confident tone that Matt had to laugh.  
  
And how do you know that?  
  
Because I care for you and your my best friend.  
  
A moment of silence fell between the two friends, only to be broken by Matt.  
  
I care for you too, Yagami Taichi.  
  
So, do you want to get started again? It always feels better a second time.  
  
Matt just about choked on the other meaning of Taichi's sentence. Again his mind wandered to sex and he couldn't help but think of himself in bed with the beautiful brunette. _Get your mind out of the gutter, Ishida!_  
  
You okay?  
  
I'm fine. Let's switch spots.  
  
Once Taichi and Matt had switched places, Matt was once again placed in the feeling of terror as he stared quietly at the steering wheel.  
  
Do you remember how to start the car? Taichi asked, sounding as if he was going to tease Matt endlessly if he confirmed negatively.  
  
Of course! Matt snapped. He sighed and turned to Tai apologetically. I'm sorry, but this is just so frustrating.  
  
  
  
Matt swallowed and gripped the steering wheel with a shaking grip. This car is so big and if I make one mistake, I could kill the both of us.  
  
Tai laughed softly and rested his hand upon Matt's shoulder. No, if you make one mistake, you may get a small dent in my car. You still don't need to use the gas pedal, but I thought you may want to try reversing the car, so it's required that you do  
  
Okay, let's try that. Taking a deep intake of breath, Matt turned the key to the vehicle and waited silently for Taichi to instruct him.  
  
See this handle on the side of the steering wheel? Hardly waiting for a nod, he spoke again, You move this till an appears for reverse.  
  
Okay. So I just put that into gear and start pressing the gas pedal?  
  
Basically, but it depends which way you want to back up into. If you want to go to the right, turn the wheel to the right. And opposite if you want to turn left. Understood?   
  
Matt nodded slowly and began pressing gently on the gas pedal, yet when the car jerked into motion, he gasped and let go, causing the car to convulse again.   
  
Just press on the gas pedal slowly and gently, okay? Tai said with a very soothing voice, which caused Matt to sigh and relax slightly as he tried again.  
  
It had taken a few minutes for Yamato do turn the car more gracefully and smoothly as he tried backing up in both directions.  
  
You're doing really good, Tai commented. He smiled at Matt, who grinned back, both content in staring at each other for just a few moments.   
  
Should I keep doing this?  
  
Sure, why not. Tai leaned his chair back and took his hand off the emergency brake. For a few minutes, it was silent in the car as Matt tried concentrating. It served harder than it seemed, for a certain brunette next to him with his eyes closed was fully on Matt's mind. When his lips opened and asked, Who do you like? Matt couldn't help but gasp slightly.  
  
No one.  
  
You're such a liar! Tai exclaimed. Now tell me  
  
Matt swallowed and kept his focus on the parking lot in front of him. He then stopped the car and took the keys out of the ignition. I think I deserve a break.  
  
And I think you should tell me who you like, said Tai.  
  
It's none of your concern! And the person who I like doesn't like me back, okay? Matt snapped. He jumped out of the car and slammed the door before walking away from the vehicle.  
  
Matt! Wait up! I'm sorry! Tai called. When he caught up to Matt, he spun the blonde to face him. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so probing I just thought you could tell me which girl you like because normally it isn't such a big deal  
  
I don't like a g–– Never mind, just never mind, Matt whispered. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you.  
  
Now that that's settled, we can take you to main streets.  
  
Matt was silent for a moment, before comprehending what that meant. I'm not ready!  
  
Sure you are. It's not that hard to be in control. Now come on. Tai grinned at him one last time before heading into the passenger seat.  
  
Matt could only slap his head, for the inclination of Tai's words meant so much more than being in control of the steering wheel. Why, oh why did he have to be a teenage guy?  
  
**End of Chapter 2**  
  
I know there isn't much riight now, but the next and last chapter will have soooo much jammed packed in it!! ^^ And please review ^^


End file.
